Algo sobre nosotros
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Hace unos años desde que Zim se fue al descubrir la verdad sobre su "misión". Tiempo después, decide regresar al descubrir que tiene algo importante en la tierra. Pero ese algo, no es igual. ZADR
1. Chapter 1

**Algo sobre nosotros**

Los personajes de esta Hermosa y retorcida serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jhonen Vásquez y nickelodeon. Yo solo los uso para mi diversión.

* * *

Dib tiene una edad aproximada de 17 años. Hacía unos años desde que Zim desapareció, simplemente se fue. Los primeros meses solía preguntarse dónde estaba, seguía hablando de él. Como si siquiera ahí. Si ya decían que estaba loco, ahora era peor.

Pero conforme paso el tiempo, dejo de hablar de él, dejó de importarle y simplemente empezó a guardar silencio. Aún tenía su afición por las cosas paranormales, pero ya no iba por la vida contándolas a la gente, total nunca le harían caso. Había incluso dejado de hablar solo. Guardaba sus conversaciones para él, creando debates mentales consigo mismo.

Ya no era un loco, la gente solo le veía como un raro.

Dib abrió sus ojos dorados al sentir la luz del sol colarse por su cortina. Revolviéndose un poco en las sabanas calientes dudó siquiera mover un músculo para levantarse de la cama. Hacía mucho frío afuera, más del común. Pero un delicioso aroma a comida, que provenía de la cocina y el gruñido de su estomago, fueron los factores necesarios para que se levantara.

Con pesadez se sentó en la cama, se vistió y tranquilo bajó las escaleras con un extraño sentimiento.

Escucho a su padre hablar con alguien y a Gaz quejándose.

-Hola buenos día…as… ¿Qué haces aquí Zim?...-Abrió los ojos sorprendidos y los cerró de nuevo, rascándolos con fuerza tras los lentes. – Tu desapareciste, esto es un sueño, si…-Susurró para sí mismo.

-Hola hijo, ¿De qué hablas? …Zim viene todos los días por ti para ir a la preparatoria…Y a ayudarme con algunas dudas sobre la verdadera ciencia. – El profesor membrana tenía su dedo índice levantado en alto.

-¿Qué? …-Observó a Zim, quien le observaba tranquilo. -¿Qué le has hecho a mi padre Zim?... ¿Que tipo de enferma broma es esta extraterrestre?

-¿Eh…? Zim no desapareció aquí he estado desde siempre y Zim no es un alíen, ya habíamos quedado en eso, ¿recuerdas los análisis de sangre? …Solo tengo una extraña enfermedad en los ojos. –Rasco su barbilla, observando a Dib.

-¡Pero tú eres verde! – Le apuntó, sorprendiéndose al notar que el tono verde de su piel no estaba, en su lugar había un tono de piel clara, un poco más que la de él, su cabello era negro como antes y tenía el mismo peinado, era extraño, seguía conservando aquellos brillantes ojos carmesí.

-Hijo, no ofendas a nuestro invitado, yo mismo le atendí después de tus berrinches, solo tiene una mutación genética que alteró el color de sus ojos y desapareció su pupila.-dijo cansado su padre.

-Idiota…-susurró Gaz cansada, bebiendo algo de gaseosa.

-Pero...el...es un...alíen…- Observó a Zim, quien le observaba con ternura, -Yo…-Sobó su sien, pensando mentalmente que no debía seguir actuando como cuando era niño.

-No importa Dib-larva, esto sucede a menudo... –Sonrió, lo cual hizo estremecer a Dib. –Vamos, que es tiempo de llevar a Gaz a la Eskuela

o-o

En el camino, Gaz iba caminando atrás jugando videojuegos, Zim iba callado y Dib se notaba distante.

-¿Dib?... ¿Te encuentras bien? …- Preguntó el chico de los ojos rojos…-¿Dib cabezón?... ¡Apestoso!... ¡Como te atreves a ignorar a Zim!

Dib salió de su burbuja, estaba atónito…El "alíen" se comportaba como siempre...Pero algo no quedaba ahí…

-¿Se han vuelto a pelear noviecillos? –Dijo Gaz con cierto tono de malicia, provocando que Zim se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, llamando la atención de Dib.

-¿Novios?... ¿de que hablas? –Se detuvo y observó a Gaz, quien sonreía victoriosa, observando la reacción de él "alíen".

-Oh… ¿Estas en esos días donde aseguras te "Falla la memoria"? -Dijo cansada la chica.

-Va…vamos…que se hace tarde...-habló nervioso Zim, ignorando las muecas de duda que ponía Dib.

Después de un rato, dejaron a Gaz en la Eskuela, al despedirse Dib de Gaz, Zim empezó a caminar camino a su casa, ignorando las preguntas y ofensas del ojidorado.

-¡Espera Zim! …¿Qué carajos está pasando? … ¡Tú eres mi enemigo! …Un alíen Irken…

Zim entrecerró los ojos, estaba cansado mentalmente de tener que soportar los ataques de "amnesia" que solía sufrir el pelinegro los cuales le creaban algo similar a una realidad alternativa y con algo de pesadez le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Dib, no importaba, había prometido estar con él, aún cuando tuviera esos extraños ataques.

-No pasa nada Dib –Dirigió su mirada a los ojos miel de Dib. Pero su mirada era diferente a cuando tenía sus otros "ataques".

-Esto es como aquella vez... ¿Verdad? … -Dijo cansado de ser ignorado -¡Cuando me creaste una ilusión de un mundo perfecto!, ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora? – Le gritó enojado, zarandeando un poco al chico de ojos carmesí, creando en su rostro una mueca de pánico y miedo. Aquellos ojos brillantes, amenazaban con dejar correr lágrimas.

-Lastimas a Zim...Suéltame… -Susurró lloroso Zim. –No sé porque le haces esto siempre a Zim Dib… ¡No soy un extraterrestre! ¡Soy humano! –Zim sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña navaja, levantó su manga y cortó su brazo. -¿Ves?...Mi sangre es roja, no de otro color como sueles afirmar. –Soltó Zim al borde del llanto. El joven paranormal se quedó en blanco pensó un segundo y de entre sus bolsillos sacó un pañuelo, con el cual cubrió la herida recién creada.

-Por Saturno…Zim no te lastimes… -Susurró sin siquiera mirar al joven de los ojos rojos. Y algo empezó a molestarle internamente.

-¿Acaso no me quieres?... ¿Por eso sueles decir tantas cosas feas de Zim?-dio un paso hacia atrás. –Solo jugabas conmigo…. ¿Verdad? –Aquellas lágrimas resbalaron por las sonrojadas mejillas de Zim...Confundiendo de sobremanera a Dib...

¿Quererlo?...¿Querer a Zim?...Era imposible para él, era su némesis…

Siempre habían peleado, tenido sus diferencias. Las cuales eran enormes, eran enemigos desde que estaban en la eskuela, aliándose de vez en cuando para derrocar a algún enemigo. ¿Porqué habría de querer al alíen verde? Pero….

¡Este Zim ni siquiera era verde! Pero le observó por un momento, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su ojos rojos, más brillantes. Zim apenas era media cabeza más pequeño que él, y su cuerpo se veía tan frágil...tan lindo; En su cara había una mueca de puchero y algo de dolor por la herida apenas hecha. Ya no estaba esa mirada de "te aniquilaré humano apestoso", solo había la mirada de un… humano.

Algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y fue el sentir los labios del ojirojo rozar los suyos. Abriendo los ojos de la impresión observó como los labios de Zim se movían, y de su boca salían palabras que no entendía. ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿¡Por qué se había sentido tan bien!?

-¡Por Júpiter!. Zim…¿que haces? – Sentía la sangré subir a su cabeza, tiñendo sus mejillas de un intenso rojo. Los ojos del "irken" brillaban , y estaban más rojos de lo común.

-Entonces…tu no querías a Zim… - Había dado unos pasos hacia atrás. -¡Mentiroso! –Gritó de forma muy ruidosa, comenzando a golpear el abdomen del joven de lentes. ¿Porqué su cuerpo le pedía un nuevo rose de esos labios carnosos?

-¡Siempre Mientes!..¡Mientes! – Le observó a los ojos, las lágrimas seguían escurriendo y Dib colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, limpiando con su pulgar una pequeña lágrima. Lamiendo con delicadeza el camino que había dejado la última en su otro ojo, provocando que el rostro de Zim se volviera rojo.

-Eres un ruidoso…-susurró dando pequeños besos en su mejilla. –Sabes..-Tragó saliva…-Sabes que te quiero…No se que haría sin ti Zim… No sé qué ha pasado, pero te extrañe este tiempo.-

-¿Amas a Zim?- Preguntó ilusionado el pequeño joven.

-Yo…yo…-El sonrojo en las mejillas de Dib había regresado, observaba nervioso a Zim, quien esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Suspiró pesadamente..Y sonrió un poco. –Si, Zim..-

-.-

-Amo..¿Por qué hace esto? –Preguntó burlón G.I.R. Observando la escena que se había desarrollado en el simulador de realidad. El cómo se estaban besando "el" y Dib, el sonrojo en ambos, respiraciones entrecortadas. Y la camina rápida a su base.

Abrieron la puerta y ni bien la cerraron, Dib comenzó a besarlo con mucha pasión, guardada tal vez por tantos años, cayeron al suelo, quedando Zim sobre Dib. Y siguieron besándose por unos minutos más. Cuando las manos del moreno empezaron a acariciar el pecho de su pareja, empezando a levantar poco a poco la ropa, separándose cuando sus pulmones exigían oxigeno y regresando a su tarea. Saboreaban la boca del otro, ambas lenguas danzaban.

Se despegaron cuando sintieron sus cuerpos muy calientes, siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva, ambos sonrojados.

Zim se quedó atónico ante la imagen que mostraba el proyector.

-Mary es un pervertido-Gritó Gir comiendo unos taquitos

Algo dentro de Zim palpitaba, se sentía nervioso.

-Com…computadora…desconecta el simulador..-Dijo con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

-Claro amo, ¿Quiere que guarde una copia de la grabación?

-No..-Dijo inmediatamente, recordando aquellas imágenes. Los labios del moreno, su piel… esas caricias.

-Llé…llévalo a su casa…computadora…yo...Me iré a descansar…-

Zim caminó a su habitación, sintiéndose incomodo ante las imágenes que se reproducían en su cabeza. Abrió la puerta con la mano temblorosa, equivocándose una vez en la clave de la misma, entró arrastrándose por el suelo y se tumbó sobre su espalda. No estaba seguro si estaba feliz o no.

_Flashback_

Si bien se había ido de su base terrestre al descubrir la mentira que era su "misión" hace ya unos años, algo le seguía atando a la tierra. La cual ya no estaba bajo ningún peligro, ni siquiera Zim lo era ya.

Al haber sido desterrado de la raza Irken y haber sido reconocido como un defecto, Zim entendió que no tenía más motivos por los cuales seguir con vida. En esos momentos cuando vas viajando a través del frio y solitario universo, te das cuenta que eres solo una pequeña partícula. Zim había dejado a Gir al mando de la nave. ¿Qué importaba si terminaban perdidos, o no regresaban debido a la falta de combustible para la nave? Total, ya no era nada.

Solo se quedó sentado, observando tras la ventanilla las estrellas, cometas y nebulosas cercanas. Y por alguna extraña razón, recordó al humano cabezón, lo cual le hiso sonreír.

-Gir….Vamos a casa…-Susurró con alegría.

-¿A comprar taquitos de payaso sin cabeza? –Preguntó alegre el pequeño robot.

-Si Gir…-

-¡Wiii!

_End flashback_

_Casa de Dib, por la madrugada._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se despertó sudando y jadeante, con el cuerpo caliente y una ya dolorosa erección. Se sintió cansado y como si no estuviera en su habitación, pero sus afiches y demás cosas le recordaron que si estaba ahí. Suspiró cansado, mordió la sabana y se deshizo de la tención en su entrepierna, manchando sus manos con su esencia. Tomó unos pañuelos de algún lugar y suspiró cansado.

Se coloco boca abajo, maldiciéndose mentalmente. Se odiaba en ese momento. ¿Cómo había tenido un maldito sueño húmedo con él? Y ¿Porqué precisamente él? Y lo peor es que había disfrutado cada momento de ese sueño.

-Parecía tan real- Susurró aún jadeante. Ya no era algo extraño en el pues solía soñar con él, que lo tenía y lo entregaba. En otras ocasiones que lo tenía para sus propios experimentos. Pero, nunca nada así y menos con una imagen humana de él.

Y sus sueños empezaron a ser más frecuentes cuando se fue. La imagen mental de ir a "espiarlo" y no encontrar más que el terreno vacio , sin siquiera rastro de su "casa" le causo algo, un sentimiento de angustia y estuvo seguro que sintió algo quebrarse dentro de él.

Intentó interceptar alguna señal a través de la nave de Tak, pero nada. Era casi como si ya no existiera.

Pasó un rato pensando, pero el sueño le ganó, relajando su cuerpo.

De entre las sombras de la madrugada, un cuerpo con patas de araña surgiendo de su espalda, vigilaba recargado en algo similar a un antiguo árbol, el sueño del moreno. El alíen se cuestionaba mentalmente el porqué lo había llevado de nuevo a la cámara, si bien le ayudó a averiguar sobre aquel panqué. ¿Por qué ahora sobre un estúpido sentimiento humano? ¡Inclusive casi se da cuenta que era una realidad virtual! Cuando el sueño del humano estaba más centrado, con cuidado se acercó a su ventana, y con mucha precaución la abrió, dejando en el suelo una pequeña caja. Se quedó observando ahí, hasta que el sol empezaba a aparecer, y sigilosamente, regresó a su base.

O_O

Dib se levantó tarde, sintiéndose como mierda. No había dormido bien y seguía cansado. Soñó toda la noche cosas raras, tales como ser atrapado por tentáculos y ser comido por un Santa Claus radioactivo.

Sintió una fría brisa entrar, la ventana estaba abierta ¿No la había cerrado? Con pasos pesados se levantó para cerrar la ventana. Pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando se tropezó con una caja, que estaba seguro no habían dejado ahí. La observó molesto, pero en esa caja estaba escrito en…en.

-¿Irken?...-Se levantó con prisa y observó a través de la ventana, buscando al alíen verde, pero no había nada, ni un solo rastro de su presencia.

Derrotado, se dejó caer de rodillas contra el piso, recargando su cabeza contra la pared, dejando sus dedos en el marco de la ventana.

-Estoy a punto de perder mi maldita cabeza…-Golpeó con fuerza la pared. –Zim…-Araño la pared con rabia e impotencia –Estoy empezando a perder el sentido del tiempo…-Sollozó con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Y sonrió con cierta ironía.

Dirigió su mirada a la caja, tenía escrito varias cosas. Y se alegró de haber aprendido irkeniano. (?)

Se sentó en el suelo y tomó la caja entre sus manos.

-¿Puedes verme ahora? –Estaba escrito en la tapa y había una pequeña nota a un lado.- *Sopla un beso, yo corro a través del aire. Deja el pasado, no lo encuentres nunca*.

Dib observó la caja, la pequeña nota le había dejado con más dudas. La tomó entre sus dedos y la acaricio, buscando casi desesperadamente el tacto del irken, pero igual era inútil. Solo era un jodido pedazo de papel.

Dirigió su vista molesto a la caja y decidido la abrió. Su cara de asombro fue épica, esta estaba llena de fotos del alíen, algunas que el mismo había tomado. Y otras nuevas, donde se veía que Zim había crecido y se veía más "maduro".

Había una extraña placa de metal al fondo, no muy grande. La tomó entre sus dedos y la analizó extrañado. Por accidente presionó un botón y un holograma (muy bien detallado) del rostro de Zim emergió de este.

Dib se quedó embobado con la imagen, la verdad su rostro era un poco más diferente al de hace unos años y era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca.

* * *

¿Pero qué es esto?

Seguro se preguntarán algunas... –Rasca su nuca…-Jeje...no se, algo que se me ocurrió.

Seguiré escribiendo esto, no sé como vaya a terminar. Seguro serán unos 2 capítulos más cuando mucho :3

Saludos.

_Sakura Mudou_

_¿__**Review**__?_


	2. Mary

Había decidido ignorar la caja, quizá había sido alguna mala jugada de su cerebro, ni siquiera la había vuelto a abrir. Dejo todo lo que estaba tal y cual, solo la había puesto bajo su cama.

Se alegraba de que no tuviera clases hasta dentro de unos días. Los cuales le ayudarían para poner en orden su desalineada cabeza.

Se quedó casi todo el día en su habitación, bajando algunas veces para comer o atender la puerta, Gaz estaba en un campamento escolar y bueno su padre estaría todo el día en el laboratorio.

Le gustaban esos momentos cuando estaba solo, ya se había acostumbrados a aquella sensación de paz que inundaba la casa. De vez en cuando salía a dar una vuelta para sentir algo de "aire fresco" o para asegurarse de que al menos seguía con vida y su cuerpo sentía la fría brisa de la noche.

Al haber dejado de hablar hasta con el mismo, decidió empezar un diario, donde anotaba cada suceso del día, al menos los importantes.

Y se encontraba en su cama, con una camiseta de manga corta gris y un pantalón negro de pijama, tenía aquella libreta que le servía de diario sobre las piernas y sobre su mano derecha tenía un bolígrafo.

Observaba dudoso la ventana, ¿Escribiría sobre esa caja?

Suspiró cansado, estaba harto de esa maldita sensación sobre él. ¿Por qué aunque habían pasado ya años, seguía recordando al irken? ¿Qué había de importante sobre él?

Su obsesión por capturarlo, esa idea de ser al fin aceptado por los humanos, solo el simple hecho de demostrar que no estaba loco, que todo era verdad habían sido los factores para nunca haberse rendido.

Pero cuando Zim desapareció el "equilibrio" mental que tenía se derrumbó. Se sintió como un cuerpo vacío. Una muñeca que al apretar un botón sabes que hablará, pero por más que aprietes el botón, solo dirá lo mismo. Con la cual, por el tiempo, te aburres y dejas en algún lugar como un "recuerdo" de algo bonito que recibiste algún día.

Volvió a reír con ironía. Solo un estúpido sueño le había hecho recordar toda su miserable existencia en los últimos años. La cual había hecho un gran esfuerzo para olvidar.

Quizá debió de haber aceptado el consejo de asistir a terapias, pero hubiera terminado internado en un psiquiátrico.

Escribió una pequeña frase en la libreta y se quita los lentes.

"La idea de pensar en el futuro aterra a la gente. Y yo solo estoy aquí, acostado en mi cama. Con un momento de paz para escribir, y solo quieres descansar"

-Dib apestoso… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Escuchó un susurro provenir de quien sabe dónde. Uno como los miles que había escuchado en el pasado. Solo cerró los ojos y sonrió. Si lo ignoraba, desaparecería.

-¿Estas ignorando al grandioso Zim? – Escuchó un fuerte golpe en el suelo, enfrente de su cama. Pero no se alarmó.

-¿Humano? –Pasos cercanos a él, rodea la cama y siente una presencia a su costado. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, muerde sus labios. –_No es real_- Palabras que repite una y otra vez en su cabeza.

- ¿Humano? … ¿Por qué has dejado de vivir? –

Dib siente como su cuerpo empieza a temblar. Aprieta sus puños con fuerza, muerde con más fuerza sus labios, hasta hacerles sangrar.

-Dib-larva –Siente como una mano toca su mejilla y la acaricia un poco. Comienza a sollozar.

- Desaparece…desaparece ya…largo...largo…- Murmura nervioso, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en su barbilla para luego caer sobre su pecho.

- Mientes, mientes humano. – Siente una cálida respiración cerca de su oreja, que acarician su cabello… que toman su brazo.

-Te busqué detrás de la luz. ¿Dónde estás Zim…? Ya no quiero estar solo… -Su llanto se hace más fuerte, gira sobre su lado derecho y se hace ovillo, abrazando sus rodillas. (N/A: me refiero a hacerse bolita, como en posición fetal. creo así se dice D=)

-Nunca has estado solo tonto humano.- Siente un peso extra sobre su cama, los resortes de su colchón lo dicen. –Zim siempre está contigo. – Le abraza por la espalda. Sintiendo el calor que emana su cuerpo. – Zim lamenta haberte dejado Dib.- Y su abrazo se hace más fuerte. – Lo siento. – Dib abre los ojos y voltea con rapidez, pero el irken no está.

Se levanta sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, abre la boca en busca de obtener oxigeno, está alterado y su cuerpo suda. Las sabanas están jaladas y su libreta en el suelo, a unos metros de su cama.

Observa a su alrededor buscando alguna señal, la más mínima e insignificante que pudiera haber. Pero no hay nada.

Coloca sus manos en su cabeza y jala su cabello, grita de furia y tristeza y las lágrimas fluyen libres. Ha vuelto a tener un sueño con él.

Se abraza a sí mismo y solloza recargado en la cabecera de su cama. Mantiene los ojos cerrados y sigue así por un rato.

Abre sus ojos rojos y observa el techo de su habitación. Sonríe sinceramente y suspira.

-Tiempo de un paseo…-

Había anochecido tan rápido. Llevaba el cuello de su gabardina alto, debido al frio de la noche. Sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba con la cabeza agachada, levantándola de vez en cuando en los cruceros.

Solía caminar por las afueras de la ciudad, donde no había tanta gente y podía pensar en tranquilamente.

Llegó a un pequeño parque, el cual aunque estaba retirado, siempre estaba en buen estado.

Llegó a los columpios y se sentó en uno, moviendo un poco las piernas para mecerse. Observaba las estrellas en busca del movimiento de alguna.

Ya no se preguntaba que había más allá, puesto que ya sabía un poco sobre ello.

De seguro habría más planetas que en realidad eran naves. Algunas estrellas que en realidad serían bases militares y en algún lugar perdido estarían una prisión para las alienígenas más peligrosas del universo.

Y probablemente, en algún lugar, estaría Zim, acompañado de ese extraño robot que solía llamarlo Mary.

-Mary…Mary…- Escuchó susurros a lo lejos giró su cabeza y su cuerpo, buscando la fuente del sonido. –Mary…- Se escuchaba más cerca y tanto arbustos como arboles empezaron a moverse. Sintió un poco de pánico, no iba preparado para enfrentarse contra alguna especie de fantasma o algo así. Solo miraba ansioso los arbustos, sentía como sudaba frio y una gota resbalaba por su cara, estaba en posición de ataque, pero se sentía petrificado.

Y el movimiento se detuvo. Todo estaba muy callado.

-¡Hola humano cabezón! –Gritó un ser de ojos rojos detrás de él, haciendo que Dib diera un enorme salto hacia adelante, tropezando con una piedra y cayendo al suelo. Lentamente giró su cuerpo, para solo toparse con un pequeño robot con ojos rojos, que al verlo, se tornaron azules.

- ¿G...Gir?..- Se quitó las gafas y talló sus ojos con fuerza, creyendo que el pequeño robot-mascota solo sería una ilusión.

- Mary…Mary…Mary! ¡Cómprame unos tacos! – Y Gir salió corriendo, sin dejar rastro, solo al humano confundido. Pero el sonido regresó, unas pisadas metálicas un golpe en su cabeza y todo se empezaba a tornar negro. Solo alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en forma de zipper.

* * *

Hola lectores hermosos pues, aquí traigo otro capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado.

Lamento si la escena de Dib ha quedado muy depresiva...pero la necesito así para seguir la historia.. e.e

Me ha costado un poco concentrarme debido a que tengo gripe, (que pretexto tan pobre el mio xD)

Pronto escribo el siguiente y actualizo.

Miyuri Uchiha

BBSTIA

rochama137

Gracias por sus reviews =3

Nos vemos pronto.

**Sakura.-Mudou**

_**¿Review?**_


	3. Peligro

Zim se encontraba pensativo observando la mesa de exploración. Podría investigar nuevos venenos, la estructura interna de los humanos. Hacerle trasplantes. Y una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Estaba seguro de que abriría a ese humano y buscaría ese artefacto que le hacía pensar en el. ¿Qué se creía esta larva humana? Creando horrendas sensaciones en su interior.

Tomo una especie de escalpelo, que chilló deliciosamente al rozar el metal de la mesa del instrumental. Relamía sus labios ansiosos, esperando a descubrir el secreto de su cuerpo.

Pero se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qué habrá de divertido si no está consciente? –Colocó aquel instrumento de nuevo en la mesa.

Se acercó despacio al humano, retiró su guante y de un tirón arrancó la gabardina y camisa de Dib, dejándole puestos sus pantalones y botas. Dirigió su vista a la enorme cabeza del inconsciente, esperando que hubiese despertado. Pero no había sido así.

Ató sus manos y piernas a la mesa, evitando que de alguna forma fuera a escapar, colocó un cinturón metálico en su cuello. Y hubo una pequeña reacción por parte del humano ante el frio tacto de este. Zim sonrió de nuevo y dirigió su mano sin guante a su rostro, acarició su mejilla, era suave y cálida. Subió su mano y acarició sus cabellos negros, suaves y con una cara extraña, pasó su mano por aquel mechón que asimilaba una guadaña. Lo jaló y torció entre sus dedos, pero ese mechón regresaba a su forma original.

-Interesante…-Susurró para sí mismo y retiró los lentes del ojimiel.

-Amo… ¿Mary está muerto? –Entro por la puerta el pequeño robot, quien tenía los ojos tristes y amenazaba con llorar.

-No Gir, sigue inconsciente. –Examinó su cabeza, el golpe que le había dado para noquearlo estaba hinchado, pero no sangraba. De la mesita de instrumental tomó una pomada de color rosa y untó un poco en el chichón. –Eso se lo quitará. –

-El amo es muy considerado con Mary – Sonrió feliz el pequeño robot y se marchó.

Zim se quedó pensativo un momento, se quitó el otro guante y rascó su cabeza. El chico humano se encontraba en una situación poco favorable para él.

De un salto, quedó sobre Dib, sentado en sus muslos.

Observó detalladamente el pecho de Dib, tenía algunas cicatrices que él le había hecho. Pasó su mano sobre la blanca piel del humano y sonrió.

-Tan suave como siempre. – Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Dib, enterró un poco sus dedos, con cuidado para no lastimar su blanda piel, pero haciéndole sangrar con sus afiladas uñas.

-Despierta humano apestoso – Y suavemente recorrió su pecho desde los hombros hasta su ombligo, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre este.

-Despierta cabezón, Despierta. –Zim le dio una fuerte bofetada, lo cual activó el inconsciente cuerpo de Dib.

Aún adolorido, Dib intentó abrir los ojos, cegado por la blanca y brillante luz sobre el intentó cubrirse con su mano, pero esta estaba aprisionada. Veía borroso y sus oídos zumbaban. Poco a poco su vista fue mejorando y lo que vio le horrorizó. La figura del irken, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro, aparentemente sentado sobre él.

Intentó liberarse, moverse un poco y quitárselo de encima, pero tanto sus piernas como sus brazos y hasta su cabeza, estaban atados, inmovilizándolo.

-Bienvenido larva humana. – Dib abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido al sentir la mano de Zim rozar su abdomen.

-¿Q-Que haces Zim? –Se encontraba abatido por una enorme cantidad de preguntas y sensaciones. - ¿Por...porque estoy aquí? – Intentó levantar la cabeza y girarla para observar a su alrededor, pero el anillo metálico se lo impedía.

Zim colocó ambas manos a los costados de Dib, rozando las costillas de este, enterrando sus garras al final. Su rostro mostraba cierto enojo.

-Yo también te extrañe estos años Dib-mono.- El humano mordió sus labios con fuerza para evitar gritar del dolor. Nunca creyó volver a ver al irken y menos en una situación como esta.

Zim sonrió ante la respuesta de Dib, quería escucharle gritar, que pidiera piedad. Y sabía que tenía que hacer más si quería ese resultado.

-Zim…joder... –Habló entre cortado, sintiendo como las dedos del chico verde se movían dentro de él. Cortando a su paso, sentía la sangre caliente correr libre. Y el dolor le molestaba de sobremanera y sin poder evitarlo, un grito escapo de su boca, haciendo que Zim sacara sus dedos.

Colocó sus manos enfrente de él, le fascinaba como brillaba el color rojo, como escurría por su brazo, hasta llegar a su codo y caer en forma de pequeñas gotas hasta el abdomen de Dib. Quien solo se encontraba con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y jadeante. El irken con curiosidad, llevó un dedo a su boca y saboreó aquella sustancia. Tenía un sabor metálico y extrañamente _dulce._

_- Que…que demonios. ¿Cómo terminé aquí? ¿Porqué Zim...? – _Se debatía mentalmente el adolorido humano. Nunca pensó llegar a estar en este tipo de situaciones, al menos no con él.

-Oh, vamos _Dib,_ apenas comienza la diversión. – Le susurró divertido cerca de la oreja, exaltando al humano al sentir el aliento del alíen contra su rostro.

-_Esto no está bien, nunca nada está bien. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no siento verdadero terror al verme así? Parcialmente estoy feliz por verle, pero…- _

Zim volvió a tomar aquel escalpelo y lo colocó en la mejilla de Dib, haciendo un corte superficial que solo dejó correr un pequeño hilo de sangre. Dib solo cerró un ojo ignorando el dolor. Y clavó su mirada en la de Zim, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

-Veamos Dib-apestoso, ¿Qué te haré primero? –Pasó "sensualmente" aquel afilado instrumento por todo el pecho del joven, quien no separaba su vista de él.

-Computadora, conecta los sensores a su cuerpo. – Y en un segundo, Dib sintió como pequeñas ventosas se pegaban en su frente, mejillas, su cuello y brazos. Zim le dio la espalda y tomó de nuevo aquella pomada rosa, untándola con fuerza en las heridas bajo sus costillas.

-Sujeto de prueba numero 001. Nombre: Dib Membrana, edad 17 años. Físicamente saludable. Signos vitales estables. Apto para operación. Liberando toxina anestésica a través de ventosas.

-Zim, esto es una maldita locura…Solo, ¡Desátame joder! – Forcejeando de nuevo, recibió un puñetazo a la cara, y dejó su rostro en esa posición. Abrió la boca intentando re acomodar su mandíbula, maldiciendo mentalmente al extraterrestre.

-Estúpido Irken –Murmuró.

-Estúpido humano apestoso. –Contestó molesto Zim. –Prometo que no te dolerá, bueno…quizá sí, no he probado esa toxina.

Tomó una cuchilla más grande e hizo un corte profundo en su brazo, sacándole un grito horrible a Dib, pero siguió con su operación.

-Al parecer no es tan efectiva. –Sonrió de lado. –Humano, puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará. Nunca lo han hecho.

Con las patas de araña de su pak, Zim conseguía los artefactos necesarios para seguir la operación en su brazo. Con un pequeño láser siguió cortando, levantando la grasa bajo la piel. Se deleitaba con los gritos del humano. Sus antenas gloriosas recibían aquella dulce melodía. Hasta que Dib dejó de gritar.

Zim molesto fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos dorados, que solo le observaban, con la mirada perdida. Dib tenía la boca abierta y la movía intentando decir algo, pero su garganta estaba cansada. Y simplemente estaba como una muñeca.

Con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas rojas y un rostro pregrabado. De aquellos dorados ojos solo surgían lágrimas, que resbalaban por la tersa piel hasta sus orejas, resbalando un poco y cayendo sobre la fría mesa.

Zim se detuvo horrorizado.

-¿Dib? – Se acercó a su rostro, colocó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza. –Dib, mírame, ¡Mírame! – Le zarandeó un poco, pero este no reaccionaba. -¿Computadora? – Su vista se enfocó al registro de la pantalla, su corazón latía, sus pulmones respiraban oxigeno. ¡Hasta había impulsos cerebrales! - ¡Contesta Dib! – La cara del irken era de completo pánico. Aquellos ojos dorados seguían perdidos, no había reacción alguna.

-Amo…Amo…- La voz robótica de la computadora intentaba explicarle algo. – El humano esta…dormido-despierto, es algún efecto secundario de la droga. Proceda la operación o la cosa en su brazo lo matará.

Las antenas del irken se movieron ante las palabras escuchadas. No había pensado ni un segundo sobre aquella droga. Pero sintió una carga liberarse de él, acarició su cabello negro y su mejilla.

-Muéstrame la imagen de la ubicación de ese dispositivo. – Se colocó en su antigua posición, estaba orgulloso de los cortes limpios que había hecho, sin derramar mucha sangre.

-Localizado a 3 cm del hueso Húmero, está cercano al radio. – habló de nuevo la computadora.

-Si…ya le vi. – Tomó de nuevo el láser y cortó el tejido alrededor de aquel extraño dispositivo, lo tomó con unas pinzas y con cuidado lo extirpó

-Dispositivo extirpado del cuerpo del sujeto de pruebas. Realizando escaneo corporal, espere.

Zim dejó en una charola aquel dispositivo de no más de 1 cm de longitud por 5 mm de ancho con forma cilíndrica. Le dedicó una mirada de odio a esa pequeña cosa. La cual contenía uno de los venenos más tóxicos del universo.

-Escaneo completo, el cuerpo del sujeto de pruebas está limpio. No hay más dispositivos.

El chico verde respiró aliviado, inclinó sus antenas para atrás y sonrió feliz. Cuando se enteró que tenía esa "capsula" en el brazo se preocupo.

-Querido Dib…Estaba bromeando. -

_Flashback._

-Amo ¡Quiero Taquitos y quesadillas! –El pequeño robot daba vueltas a su alrededor

-Silencio Gir, compraré tus tacos de regreso.- Llevaba al cuerpo noqueado del humano en sus brazos, mientras caminaba por las abandonadas calles de la ciudad con las patas de su Pak.

Zim se encontraba internamente feliz de haber encontrado, de manera muy fácil, al no tan "apestoso" Dib.

A mitad de camino, Gir se puso en modo de defensa y sus ojos se tornaron rojos. –Hay una amenaza adelante amo –Dijo con una voz fuerte y Zim se preparó para el ataque. –Gir, protege al humano. – Acostó delicadamente su cuerpo en el suelo, le dedicó una mirada de cariño y se colocó a la defensiva.

-Sal de tu escondite, asquerosa escoria. –Venenosamente pronunció Zim, sacando una especie de escopeta láser de su Pak.

-Típico de cualquier buen Irken, estar a la defensiva. –Se escuchó una voz entre los árboles, aquí, allá. – Creí que estabas exiliado y muerto Zim. – Apareció una chica de cabellos castaños y largos, acompañada de un gato blanco. – Al menos eso dijeron los más altos públicamente. – La chica mostró una lengua bífida de color morado obscuro y su disfraz humano desapareció. En su lugar, había una irken de color verde pálido y en la cabeza tenía tatuado el logo de un observador. Mientras tanto el gato se convertía en un robot similar a un SIR. Lo cual sorprendió al ex-invasor.

-Así que la idea de enviarme aquí no fue tan estúpida. – Dijo la chica aburrida.

-¿Qué haces con un SIR? ... ¡Solo los invasores pueden tenerlos! -Gritó exageradamente Zim, quien era, notoriamente más alto que la irken.

- Me lo dieron los majestuosos Altos para la misión de observar este planeta en tu búsqueda. –Sonrió malvadamente. –Y te encontré escoria. Vamos Sir, atácalo.

Una pelea entre aquel robot y Zim se desató, pero gracias a sus años de experiencia (y de milagro) Zim pudo sacárselo de encima.

Entre el disturbio, la observadora notó una mirada roja en el fondo. –Perfecto – De manera ágil, llegó hasta Gir, quien le atacó con diversas armas, pero la irken las esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Mary! –Gritó Gir al recibir una patada y un disparo por parte de la irken, chocando contra unos árboles y quedando desactivado.

Zim distrajo su atención ante el grito de Gir y vio como la chica le sonreía con malicia y de su pak sacaba una especie de jeringa. Sintiendo su sangre hervir, Zim se deshizo de ese molesto robot destruyendo su cabeza con las patas del Pak y rápidamente corrió hacia el humano.

-Aléjate de él. Te lo advierto. – Le amenazó mientras le apuntaba con la escopeta y le dedicaba miradas de odio.

-Ah…-Dijo con el humano en brazos. –Así que regresaste por este saco de carne eh…-Lamió su cara con la vista fija en los ojos rojos de Zim. –Sería una lástima, si algo le ocurriera, ¿No? –Pasó su mano alrededor de su cintura, acariciándolo. Y lamiéndolo de nuevo de forma lasciva.

Zim (que se encontraba apoyado en las patas del pak) dio un paso hacia adelante, alertando a la irken observadora.

-Ni un paso más basura o le inyectaré esto. –Colocó la jeringa en el cuello de Dib.

Zim gruño con rabia y guardó las patas de su pak, junto a su escopeta.

-¿No te enseñaron a respetar a quienes son más altos que tú, estúpida smeet? –Soltó con coraje, cerrando los puños de impotencia.

-Solo a mis Altos. –

De la tierra surgieron unos tentáculos mecánicos que aprisionaron las piernas y brazos de Zim, inmovilizándolo completamente. – ¡Suéltame sucia criatura del mal! O ¡Conocerás la gran ira de Zim!

-Conseguiré mi asenso gracias a esto. –Dijo feliz la irken alejándose del cuerpo de Dib. Relajando de cierta manera a Zim. –_Maldita mujer. – _

-¡Proteger al Amo! – De entre los escombros, apareció Gir con un tronco, que uso para golpear a la chica.

-¡Gir! , ¡Protege a Dib! – Sacó las patas de su pak y con esfuerzo se libero de aquellos tentáculos. Siguió el rastro de la irken pero no estaba.

-Si que eres una molestia Zim, me las pagarás. –

Apresurado, el ex-invasor se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba Dib.

La escena que había hizo que su Squeedly-Spooch se retorciera.

Aquella mujer estaba inyectando esa cosa en su brazo derecho y le sonreía con maldad.

-¡Te maldigo!... ¡Te maldigo! –Gritó furioso y se abalanzó sobre la irken. Esta se sorprendió por la repentina fuerza del ex-invasor. Y su cara, de pasar a ser arrogante, se volvió de pánico y miedo. Los ojos de Zim brillaban por deseo de venganza, sedientos de sangre. Le tomó de las antenas y la estampó de cara contra el suelo. Y con fuerza le arrancó el pak.

-¡No…no! –Gritó la observadora irken tratando de recuperar su pak. Pero Zim lo destruyó con las patas mecánicas y corría de regreso con el humano. Esa mujer ya no era problema.

-¡Gir! –Gritó histérico, el pobre robot sin una mano lloraba a un lado de Dib.

-¡Mary murió!... ¡Mary Murió! –Zim se sintió blanco y que su Squeedly-Spooch dejo de funcionar. -¡No es cierto! –Reía Gir –Solo tiene algo en su brazo y es una capsula. –Dijo con la voz firme. –Es necesario extraerla o empezará a desintegrarse – Zim le observó con pánico y tomó el cuerpo de Dib y a toda prisa, se dirigió a la base. –O algo así –Sonrió Dib al final.

_End Flashback_

-Amo –Gir se acercó al irken que se encontraba cerrando la herida del brazo de Dib. Movía sus manos con extremo cuidado, tratando de no dañar más al humano. –Al parecer el efecto de la toxina se ha ido, solo está dormido. – Dijo Zim sin despegar la vista de su trabajo. –Al fin cerró los ojos.-

-¡Amo, es un pervertido! – Gir reía a pleno "pulmón" (?) mientras Zim le veía sonrojado. –Cállate Gir, puedes despertarlo. – Colocó la pomada rosa sobre la herida suturada con algunos puntos y lentamente empezaba a sanar. Tomó unos vendajes y envolvió su brazo. –Creo que ya no son necesarias tantas ataduras. – El irken sonrió al recordar el rostro de Dib, no sabía porqué pero su cara de pánico le hacía lucir tierno. –Prepara una habitación para el huésped Gir.

-¡Si señor!

Cuando ya se encontraba solo con el humano fuera de peligro, Zim se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Había pasado bajo un gran momento de tensión. Y si no fuera porque tenía la sutura en su brazo, lo hubiera tomado con fuerza, le hubiera abrazado y creado un drama hasta que despertara. Pero tenía que pensar rápido o el humano _Su_ humano podría morir. Suspiró de nuevo, de verdad que se sentía completamente aliviado de que siguiera con vida.

Se levantó lentamente y con una toalla con gel irken, limpió la sangre seca de sus hombros y de los costados de su cuerpo. Tomó otra y limpió el polvo en su rostro.

-De verdad, lo siento humano, Zim se dejó llevar por los viejos tiempos -

* * *

Oh ¿pero que es esto?

ò.Ó

Lamento si no quedó muy bien la escena de la pelea, estaba corta de ideas.

y ¡Lamento haber sido tan cruel al principio! ¡Lo juro por Jashin! T_T (pero me gustó xD)

La verdad, creo salen otros dos capítulos más. =)  
Espero y les vaya gustando esta loca historia ..jeje

Oh una pregunta. ¿Quieren lemon?

**Sakura.-Mudou**

**¿Review? ó.ò**


	4. Pesadillas

Júas, hola gente bella.

Aquí el nuevo capítulo, solo para decir que he utilizado algunas canciones para inspirarme y he puesto algunos fragmentos de las mismas. Ah, y en los otros capítulos igual, pero fui tan torpe como para olvidar anotarlas. ._. (Eran _Something about us –Daft Punk_ y _Clowns –Tatu_ )

He aquí sus nombres.

-Bad Apple (la versión de Touhou)

-Wo bist du –Rammstein

-Ich tu dir weh -Rammstein

* * *

____**Pesadilla**__**_**____

_Ya no supe más de ti__  
__aún no sé nada de ti__  
__ya no sé nada de mí__  
__nada más sabré al fin._

Todo era una pesadilla, sí que lo era. Como aquellas que siempre solía tener, ¡Claro que sí!

Zim nunca le había lastimado, Zim nunca le había hecho nada. (Aparte de cambiar uno de sus órganos por un bote con sonido de alce) ¡Pero eso ni le había dolido!

-¿Por qué ahora? –Se preguntó nuevamente, cansado. Estaba agotado mentalmente. –Despierta Dib, vamos…este solo es un mal sueño…despierta. –

Se repetía una y otra vez.

Pero el dolor le hacía recordar que no estaba dormido, que efectivamente era el conejillo de indias de Zim, que le iba a hacer quien sabe que.

Pero había regresado, estaba de nuevo ahí. Estaba seguro de que sonreía (internamente) como una quinceañera enamorada. ¿Iba a conquistar la tierra?

¡Al diablo la tierra! Y sus estúpidos humanos. Estaba completamente seguro que aunque miles de naves Irkens estuvieran enfrente de ellos, nunca se molestarían en siquiera contra atacar.

Le seguirían viendo y gritándole loco.

Gritó por última vez, hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero, no podía ver, no podía hablar. No se podía mover.

Maldijo internamente su suerte, siempre habrían de pasarle las cosas más raras a él.

Un futuro para mí  
me pregunto si habrá  
¿Vale la pena seguir  
caminando en soledad?

Se dejó llevar por aquella falsa ilusión de paz, al menos le había visto por última vez, si hubiera podido elegir morir en las manos de alguien, nunca hubiera dudado morir en las del alíen. Y solo pudo escuchar su nombre a lo lejos, muy lejos.

Un sueño del que deseaba no despertar, no valía la pena hacerlo. Se lo decía su corazón. Había deambulado estos años esperando alguna respuesta del destino, la vida, como quieras llamarlo. Pero nunca llegaba.

-Humano ¿Por qué has dejado de vivir? –

Escuchó esa pregunta de nuevo. Giró su cabeza hacía un lado, agachado se preguntó lo mismo.

-No lo sé…- Sintió las lágrimas emerger de sus dorados ojos. - ¡Te busque Zim! –Levantó su cabeza y gritó al cielo. Pero no había nada, todo era tan negro y obscuro, con una horrenda y lúgubre sensación de soledad. -¡Hasta debajo de cada maldita piedra! – Su llanto se había vuelto uniforme, su voz entre cortada.

-Desapareciste de la misma forma en que llegaste. – Sentado en el frio suelo, abrazaba sus piernas mientras recargaba su cabeza en ellas. – Yo no quería estar solo, ya no mas…-Sollozó en silencio. –El sonreír ya no era sano para mi, el calor era frio, los relojes ya no marcaban mi vida, solo vivía esperando volver a verte.

-¡Intenté odiarte por haberme dejado en este planeta! –Gritó molesto –Tu fuiste el único que me hacía caso, mi razón para vivir. Tratar de arruinar tus planes era muy divertido. – Sonrió con melancolía. –Pero así es la vida… ¿No? –Sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, levanto el rostro asustado

-Lo siento humano…- Aquel ser le había abrazado –Lo siento –

-¿Zim? -Preguntó sorprendido.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Zim había entrado a la habitación donde estaba Dib con una charola con varias cosas en las manos, la culpa le carcomía por no haber sido más… cuidadoso con él. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba extrañado, no había recibido ninguno de los típicos insultos de Dib. Y con un sonrojo de color púrpura recordó el sueño que había visto la vez que llego a la tierra.

Dejó la charola sobre una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba Dib, jaló una silla y se sentó a una distancia de 1.5 metros de distancia.

-Debería estar haciendo experimentos contigo mono –Cerró su puño sobre su rodilla. –Torturándote de mil y un formas, destruyendo lo que quede de ti humano apestoso. – Mordía sus labios de rabia, sus nudillos comenzaban a tomar un color más pálido.

–Pero no puedo, Zim no puede hacerte daño y no sabe porqué. –Liberó la fuerza de sus manos, relajó su cuerpo y se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada. –Zim no sabe porque humano. –Suspiró – Y no mientas, se que sabes por qué Zim se fue, de seguro viste esa estúpida transmisión a través de la nave de Tak, Zim sabe que lo hiciste. ¿Porqué te negabas a creerlo humano? ¿Por qué seguías buscándome?

Zim acercó la silla, quedando pegado a la cama, observó con ternura el rostro de Dib, se veía tan tranquilo y comenzaba a regresar el color a su piel, aquellas ojeras con las que lo había encontrado no estaban. Internamente, se había alegrado por ello.

-¿Qué te sucedió humano? …¿Por qué dejaste de vivir? – Acarició su cabello y su rostro, tan cálido y suave.

Y la culpa regresó a él, por un momento, sintió todo el dolor que el humano había pasado esos 5 años. Las burlas, la locura, el desprecio, los maltratos de la escuela. Hasta que todo se volvió en nada. Había dejado de hablar, eliminó todo, se despidió de él. Y comenzó a redactar en aquella libreta.

Zim se separó asustado de él, empujando la silla y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus antenas temblaban. Un hueco en su pecho se formó y sintió algo resbalar por su mejilla.

Miraba su mano, esta temblaba y las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza. Su cuerpo tembló y se abrazó a sí mismo, sin levantarse o moverse del suelo.

-Dib…-susurró sollozando en estado de shock, lentamente sentándose en el suelo estiró el cuello, analizando el hecho de si había despertado al humano, pero este solo había girado sobre su lado izquierdo y seguía durmiendo.

Se levantó con prisa y giró a Dib.

-Humano…humano despierta. ¡No estás muerto humano estúpido, despierta! –Lo zangoloteó con fuerza y de manera histérica, intentando despertarlo pero este no se movía.

-¡Despierta joder! – Nuevamente las lágrimas brotaban por esos ojos rojos, pero el humano seguí sin reaccionar. Como último intento (y completamente nervioso), lo tomó del cuello del pijama (que le había puesto Gir e.e), lentamente acercó el rostro del humano al suyo, tragó lentamente y le miraba nervioso.

-¡Amo! –Gir pateó la puerta, asustando al irken, quien cargaba en brazos a Dib y apuntaba furioso al intruso con las patas del pak. – Lo encontré, pervertido – Gir sonreía alegremente mientras cansado, (y sonrojado) volvía a dejar a Dib sobre la cama. –Lo había estado buscando, la computadora me dio esto –Le entregó un papel y se fue.

-_La toxina inyectada al sujeto de pruebas 001, de acuerdo a un amplio cálculo, será eliminada de su cuerpo en un transcurso de 3 horas desde el momento de su inyección. Y le aviso amo, que faltan 1 hora y media para ello, por favor deje de lastimar al sujeto de pruebas. Le recomiendo que espere._

Zim leyó molesto aquel estúpido papel, se había vuelto a olvidar de la maldita droga. –Estúpida toxina ¡Te maldito! –Gritó mientras arrugaba molesto ese papel.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

.-.

_Solo por mí estas con vida._

-No saldrás nunca –

Chillaban las cadenas atadas a sus pies, intentaba moverse y liberarse de ellas.

-Al menos no hasta que me llames amo. – Reía macabramente -¡Jamás! –Gritó molesto, sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su abdomen. Abrió la boca buscando el aire que había perdido tras ese golpe. -¡Obedece! – Gritó molesto su agresor, golpeándole con un látigo eléctrico, que abría la piel al contacto, la quemaba y así evitaba desangrarse. –Este juguete me encanta – Sonreía acariciando el mango de aquel extraño látigo.

_Sangras por mi salvación_

_Un pequeño corte y estarás caliente_

_El cuerpo ya totalmente mutilado_

_No importa, está permitido, que gusto._

-¡Estás enfermo! – Otro golpe en su pecho, un nuevo grito de dolor.

-¿Qué tal si te mojo...y luego te golpeo? –Sonreía con sus dientes de zipper, aquellos ojos rojos brillaban como llamas en la obscuridad de aquella celda. –Será divertido Dib-mono. - Se alejó del cuerpo encadenado y jaló una palanca, la cual dejó caer agua fría, esta caía de una gran altura, lo que hiso que Dib, corto de fuerza, quedara arrodillado en el suelo.

Zim seguía con aquella sádica sonrisa en el rostro y dejó de jalar la palanca.

Dib tosía en el suelo, su piel estaba pálida y sus labios morados. Al menos la sangre seca de su piel se había ido.

El irken había empuñado de nuevo el látigo y comenzaba a moverlo en el aire.

-Solo tienes que decir "Amo, por favor deténgase" y me detendré Dib-larva –Camino despacio hacia él, se inclinó y levantó su rostro –Vamos...dilo y te perdonaré. Después de todo, eres _MIO –_

_Agujas, pinzas, sierras_

_Pide un deseo, no digo que no._

_Y te guiaré a las ratas._

Dib mantenía fijos sus ojos dorados en los de Zim, le observaba con odio.

–Me encanta cuando me miras así, porque solo a mí me miras así. –Dijo Zim ladeando la cabeza fingiendo ternura, pasando su mano por el brazo de Dib, subiendo por su hombro hasta su cuello, donde le tomó con fuerza sin importar que las gotas de agua que escurrían de su cabello le quemaran.

-Así que llámame por lo que soy, _Tu_ _Dueño. _–Remarcó las últimas palabras, sentenciándolas.

_Tú eres el barco, yo soy el capitán._

_¿A dónde va este viaje entonces?_

_Veo tu cara en el espejo_

_Me amas porque yo no te amo._

Dib se encontraba derrotado, sabía que no lograría más. Llevaba atrapado por el más de lo que él podía recordar. Giró su cabeza con brusquedad, intentando liberarse, pero Zim jaló de su mechón en forma de guadaña.

-Aghn….-Gimió adolorido, ahora si estaba jodido. - ¿No lo harás? –Preguntó molesto por última vez, levantándose del suelo con el látigo ya electrificado. –Si eso quieres…-Pronunció de manera indiferente, levantó el látigo con la mirada fija en la de Dib. Y con fuerza digna de un Irken, lanzó el látigo.

-¡Deténgase Amo! –Gritó Dib, el látigo chocó contra la pared destruyendo parte de la misma –Por…favor. –

El alienígena sonrió y con un paso seductor caminó despacio hacia el humano, inclinándose y tomándole del mentón, obligándole a mirarle.

-Bien hecho Dib-apestoso –Una de las patas del pak emergió, entregándole una especie de collar. –Así nunca te me perderás querido Dib. –

.-.

Alterado, sudado y jadeante.

Así era como se encontraba Dib Membrana después de despertar.

La imagen mental de aquella pesadilla seguía grabada sobre él, incluso podía sentir aún el ardor de los azotes. Pero aquel terrible pánico aumentó al no verse en su habitación y al sentir un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho.

Se sentó en la cama con el corazón latiendo a mil, trato de recordar que había pasado, levantó aquella ropa y buscó en su pecho el rastro de aquellos golpes.

-Nada…- Susurró nervioso. Y de golpe recordó haber sido golpeado y secuestrado por el irken de ojos rojos.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y el miedo inundó su cuerpo. Recordó a Zim sobre el enterrándole las uñas, cortándole con aquella extraña cuchilla, el verle reír sádicamente y deleitándose con su sangre.

Su cabeza dio vueltas y hasta nauseas tuvo, con ganas de desmayarse y no despertar nunca más. Colocó ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza y enterró sus dedos entre su cabello.

Lágrimas de desesperación y de impotencia surgían a través de sus ojos dorados.

¿Aquella pesadilla se convertiría en su futuro? Gritó con fuerza y arrancó el vendaje de su brazo. Encontrando un corte completamente cerrado con las suturas sobresalientes.

-¿Cuánto...tiempo…? –Se preguntó sintiendo su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

Y la puerta chilló, abriéndose jodidamente despacio, casi como si hubiera un psicópata atrás de él. Volteó hacia los lados buscando algo que le sirviera en caso de que él apareciera, encontrando solo una charola con vendajes y nada más.

-Mier...da...-Susurró sudando frio, ahí estaba él. Parado en la puerta sin siquiera moverse, casi como si le sorprendiera verle.

Ambos se quedaron sin decir una palabra, esperando la reacción del otro. Y pasaron los minutos. Esos incómodos minutos en los cuales Zim no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle todo a Dib, de forma en la cual le fuera a creer. Y con la cara que tenía el humano, sería difícil.

-…-

Zim caminó despacio por la habitación, hasta tomar la silla y sentarse de nuevo, a un metro y medio de distancia de la cama de Dib, quien le observaba alerta todavía.

-Puede…que este no sea el momento correcto –Pronunció Zim con la cabeza baja y la mirada fija en su dedos. Se sentía nervioso y la tensión en el ambiente le volvía loco. –Quizá tampoco sea yo el correcto para esto. –Pronunció en un susurro apenas audible para el humano.

-¿Qué rayos quieres conmigo maldito alienígena? –Escupió con molestia Dib.

-¿Podrías cerrar tu maldita boca y dejarme hablar Dib-larva? –Se levantó exaltado de la silla, aventándola contra el suelo. Dib se sobresaltó, pero no como antes, aquel extraño pánico se había ido y se sentía…cómodo ante la presencia de este nuevo irken.

-Has cambiado… -Comentó el chico desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, sorprendiendo a Zim. – Creo que ya eres hasta...Más alto que yo.

-¡Claro que lo soy, soy el grandioso Zim! ¿Cómo podría dejar que un mono como tú me superara? – Sonrió con su gran ego.

- Ah… ¿Y qué demonios hago aquí? – Zim le miró fijamente a los ojos, se sentía nervioso.

Zim tragó lentamente, la mirada fija de Dib le ponía nervioso. Estaba vacía y no había gran sentimiento en ella.

-Eh…bueno… -Balbuceó mientras movía las antenas. –Eh…Re..-Tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta. –Regrese a…um…mi ex...Exil…exilio en la tierra. – Soltó con vergüenza y enojó, apretando sus puños y mirando hacia abajo.

-Así que era verdad… -Respondió secamente Dib, aunque sonreía. - ¿Qué hago aquí? –Preguntó nuevamente, pero su tuno de voz era diferente, algo mas…relajado.

-Eh… - dudoso fijó su mirada en el humano. -¿No dirás nada? …¿No te burlarás de Zim? –Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, intentando descifrar la mirada del chico.

-Zim..Dame mis lentes y deja de hacer cosas extrañas..Solo quiero saber porque estoy aquí. –Extrañado, de su pak sacó aquellos cristales que usaba Dib entregándoselos en la mano.

-Gir te golpeó con una pala. –Sonriente contestó. –Pude haberte dejado tirado en el suelo y dejarte morir pero…¿Con quién pelearía si tu murieras? –Cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo, dejando a Dib extrañado ante la reacción del irken.

-Y..Esto? –Apuntó a su brazo, sintiendo miedo recorrer por su cuerpo.

-Ah…te iba a llevar a tu casa y aventarte por ahí, pero una Irken observadora loca me atacó. Y te inyecto una capsula con veneno… -Cerró los ojos y habló tétricamente. –El más venenoso del universo. –Algunos rayos cayeron en la lejanía, dando un toque tétrico al momento. –Yo solo la extirpe –

-¿ Una irken? ¿En la tierra? …- Ni siquiera había notado su aparición.

-Sí, vino con la ilusión de destruir al poderoso Zim… - Había bajado el tono de su voz a uno más serio. Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, solo estaban mirándose el uno al otro.

Como lo hacen los conocidos después de tiempo de no verse. Ambos contemplaban el cuerpo del otro.

-También has cambiado humano – Rompió el silencio y esquivando la mirada del humano, se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

_But there's something about us I want to say_

'_Cause there's something between us anyway_

-Puedes irte cuando te sientas mejor, yo ya he terminado lo mío.- Zim se levantó, dudo ante su caminar, sentía el enorme deseo de voltear y decir algo, pero solo continuó su paso lento a la puerta.

-¿Zim? – detuvo su paso y solo prestó atención. -¿Puedo contarte un secreto? – El chico verde volvió su vista hacia el humano.

-¿Um? – Dib se encontraba parado a unos pasos de él, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados.

Guardó silencio un segundo, conservando la misma posición. –_Te extrañe más que a nadie. – _Sollozó y se abrazó. –_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida. – _Sintió sus piernas temblar y la fuerza marcharse de estas, dejando su cuerpo caer libremente al suelo.

Zim estaba conmocionado, cada palabra pronunciada por aquellos rosados labios la había sentido como una espina en su corazón. Una punzada que no era dolorosa, era incómoda pero no lastimaba.

Se arrodilló despacio quedando a la altura de Dib.

-Estúpido humano, estoy aquí. –Susurró – Te amo- abrazó el frágil cuerpo de aquel chico de ojos dorados. –Zim también te extrañó. – Dib correspondió al abrazo poniendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Zim, pasando suavemente sus brazos por los costados.

-Y a Zim no le importa si te quieres quedar despierto toda la maldita noche llorando, estaré aquí. Y ninguna basura espacial podrá hacer que me vaya de tu lado… no otra vez. –

Se separó lentamente. Los ojos del chico tenían ese brillo de nuevo, no estaban vacíos. Agarró el mentón de Dib y la distancia entre ambos se fue entrecortando.

Percibían el cálido aliento del otro y Dib jaló a Zim de su camisa para unir sus labios.

Suaves y torpes roces. Casi como si tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Zim se separó un poco, relamió sus labios y sonrió.

-¿Así que Zim tomará tu primer beso? –Pregunto sensualmente rozando un poco los labios del humano. –El mejor que recibirás… -Susurró mordiendo un poco el labio de Dib, sacándole un pequeño gemido.

Deseoso, unió sus labios de manera lenta.

Aquel movimiento se volvió más pasional, buscando saborear más.

Zim lamió el labio de Dib, pidiendo permiso de entrar. Este, lentamente abrió su boca. Ambas lenguas probaron lo que debían, la mezcla del sabor… ese embriagante sabor.

-Zhm…Zi...mph…- Intentó decir entre beso y beso. Hasta que molesto, Zim se detuvo.

-¿Qué Dib? – Relamía sus labios, deseando más. Quería más del sabor que había en la boca del humano.

-Tu lengua se está quemando…-Dijo limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

-No importa –Se abalanzó sobre él sediento de más. Regresó a sus labios, mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar el pecho de Dib bajo la ropa.

-Zim… -gimió en sus labios, mientras hacía lo mismo que él y levantaba su camisa rosa.

Aquellos labios bajaron por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la blanca piel del chico. Las antenas de Zim recibían gustosas aquellos hermosos sonidos que provenían de su boca. Tan sensuales e incitadores.

El moreno, extasiado, llevo una mano a su boca para callar sus gemidos, lo cual molestó al irken, quien le arrancó el pijama y sonrió con malicia.

-Así no callaras esos hermosos sonidos, Dib-mono –Con las tiras, ató sus manos tras su espalda.

-¿Q-que? ¡Espe…ra...! – Cortó su voz al sentir a Zim lamer uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro lo pellizcaba con su mano.

-Esto…no...Es...Justo…- Sensaciones nuevas eran bombardeadas a su cerebro, haciendo que una erección empezara a formarse.

-Zim…ah…Zim…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_****_No puedo creer que escribiera esto...

Al menos que fuera tan difícil OwO

Espero y no haya quedado muy raro este capitulo, aunque lo es...

Esperen el siguiente...será muy bueno e.e

**Miyuri,Ariam18,Riuke,rochama1377 y BBSTIA**

****Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan felices T_T

Nos vemos en el siguiente y a mi parecer, último capitulo =D

¿A quien quieren de Seme?...Yo pensaba poner a Zim.. lol


	5. The End

**Advertencia: **Pequeño lemon =3 yaoi (chico x chico)

Si no te gusta, por favor no leas.

* * *

De alguna forma terminaron sobre la cama, Dib recordaba muy levemente el hecho de haber sido cargado por Zim.

-Vamos Zim…_desátame…- _Susurró Dib sensualmente, mordiendo un poco su labio y dedicándole miradas a Zim. Este, solo le sonrió y le regresó la misma mirada.

Se inclinó un poco, dejando su cuerpo sobre el humano, apoyándose sobre sus manos. Lamió su cuello de nuevo y soltó una risilla.

-Si te suelto, esto perdería la diversión –Le susurró en la oreja, dándole el mismo trato que a su cuello. –Además…- Unió su mirada con la dorada de Dib. –Te ves jodidamente sexy así. – Calló un futuro reproche del moreno uniendo sus bocas.

Molesto, Dib tomó entre sus dientes la lengua de Zim, mordiéndola suavemente. Pero la reacción del irken no fue la que él esperaba, en lugar de molestarse, este dio un ronco gemido. Zim, sin pensarlo un segundo más, le quitó aquel improvisado amarre.

-Gracias…-Dib masajeaba sus muñecas mientras el irken le observaba feliz. –Es mi turno.

Dib había empujado a Zim, dejándolo caer sobre su espalda y comenzó a quitarle la camisa.

El de los ojos escarlata le observó fijamente. Dib siguió con su trabajo; una vez perdida la camisa, Dib pasó su mano por su pecho, acariciándolo y pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas cicatrices. El irken se estremeció.

El humano acercó su boca al verde cuello de aquel alienígena. Lamiéndolo y mordiéndole un poco. Zim cerró los ojos deleitándose con aquellas caricias.

Y otro fuerte gemido se escuchó cuando Dib comenzó a masajear una antena del irken. Dib sonrió con algo de malicia, había encontrado un punto débil.

Cuando el rostro de Zim comenzaba a tornarse de un color semejante al purpura, respiraba entre cortado y balbuceaba cosas tales como –_ Te mataré gusano – _Supo que su labor en ellas estaba terminada.

Besó de nuevo a Zim, colocando su mano tras su nuca para profundizar más aquel deseo. Sus lenguas volvieron a pelear. Dib pasó sus manos por la zona púbica de Zim, buscando su erección.

Acarició el contorno de su pantalón y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. Zim solo se encontraba observándolo recargado en sus codos, como quien da un regalo y espera la reacción del otro, solo que con una mirada pícara.

El moreno le quitó los pantalones, se detuvo un momento y empezó a procesar la información que llegaba a su cerebro.

La tenue luz que había en aquella habitación hacía que la verde piel del irken brillara, dándole un color verde manzana. Grabó en su mente cada detalle de ese cuerpo.

-Eres hermoso…-susurró acariciando sus piernas, desde la cadera hasta el tobillo, besándolas y lamiéndolas un poco.

Zim sentía como la saliva del humano le quemaba la piel, un ardor muy placentero por cierto. Estaba completamente excitado, pero se contendría para disfrutar ese momento.

Aquella falsa concentración que aparentaba mientras Dib hacía lo suyo, se quebró en mil pedazos cuando sintió la mano de Dib en su miembro moverse de arriba hacia abajo y un gruñido se ahogó en su garganta cuando sintió la humedad de la boca del humano cubrirle. Arqueó su espalda y se aferró de las sabanas con sus garras, rompiendo hasta el colchón.

Dib mantenía un ritmo lento y profundo, pasando su lengua como si fuera una paleta. Había colocado su mano sobre la cabeza del humano para marcarle el ritmo

-Dib…Uhg…- Tomó el mechón de Dib y lo enredó de nuevo entre sus dedos, lo jalaba un poco y sonreía ante los gemidos del humano.

Zim posición ambas manos en sus mejillas, lo alejó de su erección y lo acostó en la cama.

El irken masajeaba la palpitante reacción del humano, lo hacía con fuerza y lo estrujaba un poco, con cuidado de no enterrarle sus uñas. El moreno se había aferrado con fuerza al verde hombro de Zim, mientras con la otra mano seguía masajeando sus antenas.

-Zim...yo...ah…rá...pido…-Gimió con fuerza y arqueó su espalda, dejando su semilla en la mano de Zim.

Zim besó su frente y bajó a su entrepierna.

-Levanta un poco las caderas Dib-cosa –Le susurró mientras acariciaba y estrujaba sus nalgas, tan suaves.

Dib hiso caso y Zim comenzó a acariciar su ano, aprovechó el semen que tenía en la mano para lubricar su entrada y metió un dedo, haciendo pequeños círculos, entraba y salía. El humano se aferraba a las sabanas, dolía un poco pero era un dolor soportable. Hasta que empezó a gemir y mover sus caderas para generar más fricción. Zim metió otro dedo mientras lamía el miembro de Dib.

Clavó su vista en el sonrojado rostro del moreno, él mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

Al considerar su entrada lo suficientemente dilatada, Zim retiró sus dedos con cuidado y Dib abrió sus ojos.

Zim ladeó la cabeza, buscando en aquellos orbes doradas alguna señal de miedo o desaprobación. No había ninguna, solo había brillo de deseo y lujuria, mescladas con el amor que sentía por el alienígena verde. Y movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

El irken sonrió, mostrando sus dientes de Zipper, se colocó entre las piernas del humano y le besó de nuevo, un beso corto en los labios. Tomó las piernas de Dib y las colocó sobre sus hombros, jaló su cuerpo hacia él y colocó su miembro en la entrada del humano, entrando lentamente.

-Uhg…que…estrecho...estas Dib-cosa – Susurro al estar completamente dentro, dejando a Dib mas sonrojado (si se puede) de lo que estaba. –Cállate tonto alíen.

Por un momento, se quedó estático, con cierto pánico. La cara de dolor de Dib y las pequeñas lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos lo dejaron en blanco.

-¿Humano? – Preguntó acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano. En respuesta, Dib comenzó a mover sus caderas y tomó la mano de Zim, lamiendo su dedo "índice"

El irken sonrió y comenzó a penetrarle

El silencio de la habitación había sido llenado por gemidos y suspiros provenientes de ambos cuerpos. Gritos y jadeos de ambos amantes.

Zim se había salido, para sacar las patas del pak, tomar a Dib de piernas y brazos y mantenerlo flotante en el aire, de cierta posición en la que Dib quedaba le daba la espalda

-¿Q-que? – Preguntó molesto mordiendo su cuello, mientras volvía a penetrarle de forma más fuerte.

- N-ni...da-

El irken pasaba sus manos por el pecho del moreno, masajeando sus pezones y pellizcándolos.

Situó sus manos en las caderas de Dib, marcando más el ritmo y masturbando su pene.

-Zim…ah…más...uh...dentro...- Pronunció al sentir que el chico verde se encontraba cerca de su próstata.

-¡Zim! –Gritó cuando este dio en aquel mágico punto, el irken sonrió y procuró seguir tocando aquel lugar.

Escuchar al humano gemir su nombre, pedirle más y sentirse dentro de él, era una sensación completamente nueva y satisfactoria para el ex-invasor. Había valido la pena regresar a aquel extraño planeta con tal de estar con él.

Quizá siempre supo que sentía más que odio por aquel humano entrometido.

Siempre había existido algo entre ellos, aunque fuera el deseo de deshacerse el uno al otro. Aquella obsesión que tenían, les había llevado a algo más.

Y lo habían descubierto cuando se quedaron solos, cada uno en su espacio, siendo rechazados por quienes consideraban familia.

Los ojos escarlata comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Si, aquel lugar era su lugar.

Soltó al humano y lo sentó sobre él, uniendo ambas miradas.

Dib al ver la reacción de Zim, le abrazó con fuerza.

Ambos se detuvieron por un momento, escuchaban como ambos corazones acelerados chocaban contra sus pechos.

-Sigamos siendo uno Zim...-Susurró Dib al sentir la presión de años de angustia liberar su cuerpo.

Los cuerpos calientes dieron lo que tenían que dar, las bocas dijeron lo que debía de ser dicho. Los sentimientos a flote. ¿Qué importaba si mañana desapareciera la tierra?

Sabían que estarían ambos juntos.

Una madrugada llena de promesas por cumplir.

Los dos muertos para el universo pero más que vivos por la presencia del otro.

_**O_O**_

* * *

_****_¿Terminó? Claro que si...je je je

Ojalá les guste este cap, me costó escribirlo (no tenía ni idea de como empezar xD)

Creo que al final si me desvié un poco de mi idea original. ¿Les ha gustado esta pequeña historia?

Espero que sí.

Hasta aquí mi primer ZADR y fanfic de Invasor Zim

Gracias por haber leído este texto.

Saludos gente hermosa

**_S.M. _**

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
